edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edventure
100px-RW_Shiva.JPG|Shiva, the main Ice Aeon and one of the most beautiful Summons on Gaia. 150px-Ffviii-ifrit.jpg|Ifrit, the main Fire Aeon with a flaming temper to match. 152px-Avatar_leviathan_large.jpg|Leviathan, the main Water Aeon and one of the most protective of his domain, the sea. 200px-RW_Ramuh.jpg|Ramuh, the main Electricity Aeon and one of the wisest, a mentor-like figure. 300px-Bahamut_FFVIII.jpg|Bahamut, the main Light Aeon and the powerfullest of all known Summons. 130px-Titan_RW.jpg|Titan, the main Earth Aeon and one of the strongest Summons ever. Is very buff. 225px-Garudaffxi.jpg|Garuda, the main Air Aeon and also one of the fastest Summons on Gaia. 120px-Carbuncle11-o.png|Carbuncle, one of the lesser Nature Aeons and also the most timid one. Considered very cute. 120px-Jinn.jpg|Djinn, one of the lesser Fire Aeons and a very stubborn, annoying one. 180px-Ffu-typhoon.jpg|Typhone, one of the lesser Air Aeons and one of the most secretive, yet poignant, Summons. 200px-FFVIII-Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix, one of the lesser Fire Aeons and a graceful, benevolent avian. 200px-VIIIAlexander.jpg|Alexander, one of the lesser Light Aeons and the patron guardian Summon of Areth. 140px-Aquarius.jpg|Aquarius, one of the lesser Water Aeons and a swift, aggressive one. 140px-RWIxion.jpg|Ixion, one of the lesser Electricity Aeons and a valiant cavalry horse. 230px-Fenrir_ff11.jpg|Fenrir, one of the lesser Ice Aeons and patron of the Fenrir Elves. Said to guard the North. 200px-RWTiamat.jpg|Tiamatica, one of the lesser Electricity Aeons and very strong. Is a daughter of Bahamut. 200px-Wyvern_Pet_(FFXI).jpg|Sanpra, one of the lesser Air Aeons and young son of Bahamut. Said to fly on desert winds. "Edventure" is a fanfiction written by LucasBravvus97 on fanficiton.net. The summary is: "A normal summer's day takes a strange turn, as the kids are sucked into a strange fantasy world! There they learn that they are the Chosen Ones, and must save the world of Gaia from darkness and evil. But it won't be an easy job..." Although it's not completed, the author would recommend that all readers of this page go read the story first (So you understand it better). Thanks! '' 250px-FFIIIDS_Knight.jpg|A group of typical Knights. 250px-FFIIIDS_Ranger.jpg|A group of typical Archers. 400px-FFIIIDS_Dragoon.jpg|A group of typical Dragoons. 250px-FFIIIDS_White_Mage.jpg|A group of typical White Mages. 250px-FFIIIDS_Black_Mage.jpg|A group of typical Black Mages. 320px-FFIIIDS_Sage.jpg|A group of typical Sages. '' Heroes *'Eddward (also Edd/Double D) Cardsworth' *'Appearance:' Normally, Edd wears his trademark black sock-like ski hat, a red t-shirt, the colour of fire, grape-purple shorts, red socks that go to his mid calf, and light blue Nikes. Sticking out from underneath his hat at the back are three dark, dark brown hairs, and his eyes are two sea blue orbs. In the Edventure series, he wears an orange tunic, with a red crystal design in the torso area, dark-blue shorts, and brown hiking boots. *'Job Class:' In the Edventure series, Edd is a "Knight", and he excels at protecting his comrades and friends. He has average Attack, high Defence and high Speed. . He has high Magic Attack and Magic Defence, and high Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Edd wields a silver sword, but he later obtains a diamond sword (Excalibur). He also has a blue diamond shield *'Bio:' Edd is a good friend and listener. He is caring and helpful, while also logical and reasonable. Though he isn't physically strong, he makes up for it with his mind, such as plans and strategies, although he is a keen trampolinist along with Zoe. He was born on the 19th March 1997. He is the Chosen One of Fire: "Dealing peace and justice wherever you travel." He is probably the main protagonist of the series. *'Biggest Fear:' Edd has Mysophobia: he is scared of germs and dirt, because he was once trapped in a sewer for several hours when he was younger. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Zoe Cardsworth' *'Appearance:' Normally, Zoe wears a rose-pink dress that falls to her knees. A pearly white bow is around her chest, and two strands over her shoulder hold up the dress. She wears two pink pumps, the same colour as her dress, and she has medium blonde hair, falling straight to her elbows, with a fringe around the right half of her face, and pale sky-blue eyes. In the Edventure series, she wears a light-pink dress that falls halfway between her knees and waist. It has frilly edges, and two over-the-shoulder strands hold it up. She also wears light pink plimsolls, similar to ballet shoes. *'Job Class:' In the Edventure series, Zoe is a "Sage". By far the most powerful Mage (from Earth and as a Chosen One) in the story, she has average Speed and Defence, though weak Attack. However, she has high Magic Attack and Magic Defence, and has an unlimited supply of Magic Power: a downside is that she learns her attacks slower than other Mages, but her attacks are more powerful. *'Weapon:' Zoe wields a long, ebony-white staff, fashioned of oak wood (Heavilina). It has a small, perfectly shaped crystal embedded in it's tip, light-blue in colour. *'Bio:' Zoe is kind, caring and cheerful, and is an agony-aunt and cooking advisor on the school newspaper. She loves cooking and tasting new cuisines in her spare time, and she works off any spare flab by trampolining. Zoe also suffers from regular nosebleeds; she usually gets one a day, though it has calmed down since she got older. She was born, like her twin brother Edd, on the 19th March 1997. She is the Chosen One of Water: "With wisdom as vast as the sea, and bringer of tranquillity to all". *'Biggest Fear:' Zoe has Ophidiophobia, a fear of snakes, because one tried to bite her on a trip to the zoo. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins! *'Edward (Eddy) Johnston' *'Appearance:' Normally, Eddy wears a sunflower yellow t-shirt, with a purple collar and sleeve edges, with a vertical red stripe going down the right side. His pants are light blue, and he wears red Nikes. . He has three dark brown hairs (though he later obtains a full head of dark brown hair), and dark-teal eyes. In the Edventure series, he wears a yellow tunic, with river-blue shorts and a vermillion scarf around his neck, a brown leather belt, with many pockets and holsters, and pilot goggles resting on his forehead. He wears red boots, and brown fingerless gloves. *'Job Class:' In the Edventure series, Eddy is a "Thief", so his speciality is finding things and opening locked doors. He has average Attack but low Defence, and high Speed. He has average Magic Attack, but low Magic Defence, and high Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Eddy wields a lethally sharpened knife/dagger, fashioned from a compound of steel and adamantite (Gladys Touch). It is around seven inches long, with a small, jewel encrusted handle. *'Bio:' Eddy is cunning, selfish and greedy, but he allegedly has a soft spot for Rebecca. He adores scamming and jawbreakers, and also has a secret passion for mechanics and model-making (Who knew?). . He was born on the 12th May 1997. He is the Chosen One of Light: "With unimaginable cunning, skill and speed". *'Biggest Fear:' Eddy has Ornithophobia, an irrational fear of birds, as he was attacked by a flock of seagulls when he was a young boy at the beach; also, he hates birds because they steal money. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Edwin (Ed) Baxter' *'Appearance:' Normally, Ed wears his trademark murky-green jacket, red-and-white striped t-shirt, baggy dark-turquoise pants and black Converses. He has a fiery-red buzz-cut, and nut brown eyes. In the Edventure series, he wears a bronze cone-shaped helmet, with two large, curved alabaster horns at the side, and two electric-blue circles designs on the back and front. He wears an electric-blue tunic, with black leather pants. He wears a large bronze armour breastplate, bronze boots and bronze gloves and gauntlets. *'Job Class:' In the Edventure series, Ed is a "Viking", which means that he specialises in heavy attacks. He has very high Attack and Defence, but low Speed. He has average Magic Power and Magic Defence, and low Magic Attack. *'Weapon:' Ed's weapon of choice is a large, heavy battle-axe (Bloodlust) fashioned out of oralcium and painted with scarlet pigment. *'Bio:' Ed is kind and cheerful 24/7, and he loves comic books and vintage monster movies: but he is also quite dim-witted. 'He was born on the 9th January 1997. He is the Chosen One of Metal: "Trusting, strong and loyal. You always help everybody, even strangers." *'Biggest Fear:' Ed is frightened of cleaning and washing, as he suffers from Ablutophobia. He was born with this. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Rebecca Cardsworth' *'Appearance:' Normally, Rebecca wears a forest-green top that ends just below her navel. 'One strap is loosely wrapped around her neck, holding up the top. Her skirt is knee length, coffee brown in colour, and her heelless Ugg's are a much darker brown. In the Edventure Series, she wears a black-and-white striped dress, a black cardigan and black pumps. Her hair is sunny blonde, more vibrant than her cousin's, Zoe. It is shoulder length, and curves downwards into the hollow of her neck. *'Job Class:' In the Edventure series, Rebecca is a "Black Mage", meaning she specialises in Black (Offensive) magic. She has average Attack, high Speed and low Defence, with high Magic Attack and Magic Power, but average Magic Defence. *'Weapon:' Rebecca's rod (Midnight) is her beloved weapon. It is fashioned of black marble, with ornate gold stripes curling upwards around it, from the base. At the top is a symmetrical marble orb, gold in colour, with two black mythril wing-like protrusions either side of it. *'Bio:' Rebecca is cheerful and sporty, and loves dancing and playing volleyball. She is also a trainee golfer, although she is atrocious at it. Her birthday is 10th August 1997, and she is the Chosen One of Psychic: "To sense what other's cannot sense, and to crave knowledge." *'Biggest Fear:' Rebecca is scared of failure, a result of gaining Atychiphobia from her parents, who are both very successful surgeons. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Nazzabeth (Nazz) Greene' *'Appearance:' Normally, Nazz can be seen wearing a simple black H&M t-shirt and a cotton-white tank top over it. When on Gaia, Nazz wears a lilac-purple dress, with white stripes and a lavender ribbon in the centre. She now wears purple shoes. Normally, her hair is in a short sunny-blonde bob, though while on Gaia it is in two small ponytails either side of her head, completely showing her deep-blue eyes. *'Job Class:' Nazz is a "Rodan Mage", as she can use both White and Black magic in battle and outside of it. She had average Attack, high Speed and Defence, with high Magic Attack, average Magic Defence yet low Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Nazz's staff (Starette) is made of pure balsa wood, tinted purple to match her attire. A completely oval crystal, light-pink in colour, is at the top of her staff which strongly resembles Zoe's. *'Bio:' Nazz is smart and cheerful, and is a talented cheerleader at PCJH. She likes helping others, and also baby-sits a lot; mainly because she's good with kids. She is also a big fan of fashion, and makes plenty of costumes in her spare time. She usually shares these outfits with Zoe and Rebecca, who are her two best friends. Her birthday is the 22nd May 1997, and she is the Chosen One of Nature: "Kind and caring to the world and others, understanding them." *'Biggest Fear:' Nazz has Arachnophobia, a fear of spiders, because she once had a pet tarantula that tried to bite her cousin and then herself. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Rolf Austinheim' *'Appearance:' When at home, Rolf choice of clothing is a dirty-yellow t-shirt, with a singular, thick red stripe going around the middle, vibrant-blue jeans and red Converses with yellow soles. As a Chosen One, Rolf wears a sleeveless blue tunic, with a black belt around his waist, and light blue pants. He wears fingerless black gloves, and as he is a Monk, he is barefoot when in buildings, though he wears sandals all other times. *'Job:' Rolf is a "Monk", a practiser of martial arts with immense strength. He has high Attack and Defence, but low Speed. He has average Magic Attack and Magic Defence, with high Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Rolf is perfectly capable of fighting with his bare fists. However, he gains a pair of diamond bracers (Knock Out) which were crafted by the Dwarven miners of Mt. Alumina. *'Bio:' Rolf is an immigrant from a primitive country in Eastern Europe, which has many strange, unusual customs, which he and his family have taken with them to America. Rolf works on his family farm in his spare time, though he unfortunately does not have a good grasp of English, often referring to himself in the third person. His birthday is the 28th November 1996, making him the oldest kid in the cul-de-sac, and he is the Chosen One of Earth: "A steady rock to support your friends, with unrivalled strength." *'Biggest Fear:' Rolf has a fear and hatred of modernization, and because of this he has both Neophobia and Technophobia. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Kevin Alston' *'Appearance:' Usually, Kevin wears a jade-green jumper, with dark black shorts. He has black Nikes, and a red-and-black baseball cap placed in a backwards position on his head. As a Chosen One, Kevin wears a light green tunic, with brown shorts and black, lace-up hiking boots. He has chestnut brown/red hair, and he has dark blue eyes. *'Job Class:' 'In "Edventure", Kevin is a "Knight", like Edd; unlike Edd, he excels at being on the attack, rather than protecting. He has high Attack and Speed, with average Defence. He has average Magic Attack and Magic Defence, and high Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Kevin has a silver sword like Edd, though he later gets an oralcium one (Masamune). *'Bio:' Kevin is sporty and athletic, and he is on the school football, baseball, basketball and soccer teams. He is a smart student, though he treats people who annoy him (like the Eds) harshly. However, he is trying to stop this to stay on Zoe's good side. His birthday is 15th February 1997, and he is the Chosen One of Electricity: "With strength and speed to help you protect those dear to you." *'Biggest Fear:' Kevin has a fear of needles, Trypanophobia, and he was also born with this. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'James (Jimmy) Tilton' *'Appearance:' 'Usually, Jimmy's choice of attire is an azure-blue top, a slick, black leather belt, clean white pants and black shoes. When on Gaia, Jimmy wears a crisp white shirt, brown trousers, long brown boots and a emerald-green cloak with a tree-brown collar and even deeper brown trimming. He also has a brown leather quiver on his back for his arrows. He has curly blonde hair (resulting in Kevin's nickname for him) and baby-blue eyes; he also always has to wear a retainer due to an unfortunate accident (Eddy's fault) several years ago. *'Job Class:' 'In "Edventure", Jimmy is an Archer, preferring long-range attacks with his bow. He has low Attack, low Defence and high Speed, and high Magic Attack, Magic Defence and Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Jimmy wields a long, slender, beautiful bow (Elvin Grace) that was both crafted and blessed by Elves who used the wood from a White Mahogany tree. *'Bio:' Jimmy is weak and timid, although he does stick up for his friends. He likes cooking, painting, and playing imaginary games with his two best friends, Sarah and Elle. Jimmy desperately wants to be a strong, macho guy, but his weak body prevents him from doing so. His birthday is 3rd May 1999, and he is the Chosen One of Air: "As swift as a Peregrine Falcon, amusing sorrowful tales." *'Biggest Fear:' Jimmy has Musophobia, a fear of mice, and Nyctophobia, a fear of the dark. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins! *'Sarah Baxter' *'Appearance:' Normally, Sarah wears a rose-pink tank-top, baby-blue jeans and black shoes. Her Chosen One outfit is not as simplistic, as she wears a forest-green turtleneck vest jumper, black mini shorts, deep-brown Ugg boots, and a red leather belt with many holsters on it. She has countless kunai and shuriken in these holsters. Sarah has fiery-red hair and warm cocoa-brown eyes. When she is in her Ninja outfit, her hair is in a ponytail and she also wears a green hair band. *'Job Class:' In "Edventure", Sarah is a Ninja, combining her agility and strength to fight. She has high Attack, low Defence and high speed, though she has average Magic Attack and Magic Defence, and low Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Sarah wields many kunai and shuriken, although her signature tool of destruction is a large, five-pointed, foldable shuriken (Ultarose). *'Bio:' Sarah is strong and quick to temper, but she does love her friends and, very deep down, her brother. She likes to play the piano and violin (better than Ed's playing) and she also participates in ballet and gymnastics, the former with Elle and the latter with Jimmy. She does have anger issues, although occasional tai-chi sessions with Jennifer help sooth her spirit. Her birthday is 15th July 1999, and she is the Chosen One of Ice: "With calm senses and the personality of a cold night." *Biggest Fear: Sarah hates and is scared of bugs, like plenty of people, so she has Entomophobia. She also is scared of clowns (Coulrophobia) because when she was younger, she accidentally watched "Steven King's It". *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Jon (Jonny) Maime' *'Appearance:' Jonny's usual clothes consist of a simple white t-shirt, dark sapphire-blue jeans and black-and-white plastic sandals.When he is a Chosen One, Jonny wears a suit of golden armour with blue and red stripes, as well as a dragon-shaped helmet. He also has a backpack on his back for Plank. *'Job Class:' In "Edventure", Jonny is a Dragoon, and he can use his energy to jump very high in the air. He has average Attack, average Defence and high Speed, but low Magic Attack, high Magic Defence and average Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Jonny wields a metal and steel spear (Wyvern Raid) which has an incredibly sharp tip. *'Bio:' Jonny's best friend is his imaginary one: Plank. Only Jonny can hear Plank, though Elle claims to "see" Plank's spirit Jonny is fun and free-spirited, though he is very annoying. He likes to study nature, go hiking and play imaginary games with Plank. His birthday is 17th April 1997, and he is the Chosen One of Darkness: "Calm and patient, but never afraid to help your friends." *'Biggest Fear:' Jonny has Astraphobia: a fear of thunder. He acquired this when a bolt of lightning struck down several trees during a thunderstorm in his childhood. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Lee Kanker' *'Appearance:' In Peach Creek, Lee usually sports a white tank-top, with red polka-dots on it, a pale pink belt, blue denim jeans and ordinary shoes. While she is dressed as a Chosen One, however, Lee wears a red tank-top, with orange stripes, a red mini skirt and black footless tights with yellow gladiator shoes. She wears golden bracelets and anklets, and many ribbons in her hair with various exotic colours. She has large, tall and orange hair which covers her teal eyes. *'Job Class:' In "Edventure", Lee is a Dancing Warrior, meaning she can summon various Elemental attacks by doing different dances. She has average Attack, low defence and high Speed, but high Magic Attack, low Magic Defence and average Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Lee wields two rods (Exo Twins) that are red, yellow and orange striped with marble tips. *'Bio:' Lee is considered the leader of the Kanker sisters, and she has a bossy, yet humorous attitude. She plays basketball and ice hockey, and she adores her hair and any product that can keep it looking pretty. Unfortunately, she has bad teeth, though she is considering whitening them. Her birthday is 26th July 1997, and she is the Chosen One who wields some aspects of Fire, Electricity, Light and Darkness. *'Biggest Fear:' Lee has a fear of humiliation, Gelotophobia, because she thinks she's very unattractive. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'May Kanker' *'Appearance:' When not acting as a Chosen One, May can be seen wearing a plain grey t-shirt and plain red shorts, and ordinary black shoes. When as a Chosen One, May wears a white button-up shirt, with a frilly collar, a brown skirt and black stiletto boots. She wears a heavy green coat, with brown trimming, a brown, leather, over-the-shoulder bag and a green ribbon in her hair. She has straight, waist-length blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She also has buckteeth. *'Job Class:' In "Edventure", May is a Scholar, using her newfound intelligence, which is only average compared to Edd's, to analyse enemy weaknesses.She has high Attack, average Defence and low Speed, and she has low Magic Attack, average Magic Defence and high Magic Power. *'Weapon:' May uses a thick, cow-hide bound tome (Omnitome) with a title in gold ink. *'Bio:' May is the youngest of the Kanker sisters, and as such is considered the workhorse for the group. She is naïve and accident prone, but is also quite sweet, while slightly dim-witted. She loves music and instruments, especially the drums and keyboard; but she can't play either for the life of her. She was born after midnight on 27th June, and she is the Chosen One who can wield certain aspects of Nature, Earth, Space and Psychic. *'Biggest Fear:' May has Glossophobia: she is scared of speaking in public because of her buck-teeth. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Marie Kanker' *'Appearance:' Typically, Marie wears a sleeveless black sweatshirt, with a cherry-pink belt, baggy green cargo pants and black Converses. When she is in her Chosen One guise, Marie wears a sea-blue dress with white triangles around the edges, with a stormy sea-green poncho over it. She also wears light blue sandals, and their is an extremely dark blue, like her hair, ribbon on her head, with tiny silver sleigh bells. She has short, oceanic blue hair, with teal irises. *'Job Class:' 'In "Edventure", Marie is a Bard, denouncing physical attacks in exchange for powerful musical abilities. She has low Attack, high Defence and average Speed, yet she has average Magic Attack, high Magic Defence and low Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Marie uses an ornate, beautifully forged golden harp (Harp of Phoebus) which is covered in designs of magical woodland creatures, and imbedded with precious jewels. *'Bio:' Marie is the middle of the Kanker sisters, and is considered the sneakiest, craftiest one. She likes automobiles, guitars, wrestling and singing. She is obsessed with rock music, and tries to play hardcore rock anthems on her harp, usually succeeding due to its magical properties. Her birthday is 26th May 1997, and she is the Chosen One who controls certain aspects of Water, Ice, Air and Time. *'Biggest Fear:' As she is scared of blood, Marie has Hemophobia. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Michael Parkinson' *'Appearance:' Normally, Michael dons a black t-shirt, with a white "NIKE" logo imprinted on it, medium-blue denims, a light grey hooded top over his t-shirt and black "Nike" sneakers. When he is as a Chosen One, Michael wears black pants, a flame-red tunic, and onyx-coloured hiking boots. He wears a gold helmet, with a visor. He has spiky blonde hair, and his eyes are a dark, foggy blue. *'Job Class:' Michael is a Dragoon, but he is much more agile and faster than Jonny. He has high Attack, average Defence and high Speed, with low Magic Attack, high Magic Defence and low Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Michael, during a fight, uses a silver and steel blade (Dragonair Fury) and a dark black shield with edges of pure ruby. In the centre of his shield is a mural of a dragon. *'Bio:' Like Kevin, Michael is a major jock at PCJH, on the soccer, track, swim and football teams. He is best buds with Kevin, but is much kinder than him, especially towards the Eds, whom he considers are "a hoot". Michael enjoys reading up on mythology, and he has formed a friendship with both Zoe and Edd because of it. His birthday is 23rd July 1997, and he is the Chosen One of Unity/Neutral: "You have many talents, and are trusting and motivating." *'Biggest Fear:' As he is frightened of being in confined areas, a result of being locked in an elevator, Michael suffers from Claustrophobia. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins! *'Jennifer Goldton' *'Appearance:' Normally, Jennifer wears a dusky-orange tank-top, and a dark-brown skirt to accompany it. To complete her ensemble, she wears a pair of furry, deep-brown Ugg's that come up to just under her knees. When she is in Gaia, Jennifer wears a yellow-and-orange striped sleeveless frock that juts out at an angle at the waistline. She usually wears opened-toed black heels along with this. Jennifer has wavy strawberry-blonde and bright teal eyes. *'Job Class:' In "Edventure", Jennifer is a Summoner, calling upon magical beings to fight for her in battle. She has low Attack and Defence, yet high Speed, with high Magic Attack, Magic Defence and Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Jennifer uses a staff (Terra Anima). The staff is made of coffee-brown pine, with a circular hole at the top. Many strings, adorned with beads and such, criss-cross the staff, making it look like a bug net. *'Bio:' Jennifer is very intelligent, around Rebecca's level, but she hides it under a sassy, sarcastic demeanour. She is a loyal friend, though she is indeed a drama queen. Jennifer like films and soap-operas, and she aspires to be a famous actress when she's older. Jennifer is President of the PCJH Drama Club, and she is also a cheerleader. Her birthday is 12th October 1997, and she is the Chosen One of Space: "Seeing far and wide, providing sound knowledge." *'Biggest Fear:' When she was younger, Jennifer almost fell off a cliff: she is now scared of high places (Acrophobia). She also hates fire (Pyrophobia) as she once witnessed a house burning down. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Elle Goldton' *'Appearance:' On a normal day, Elle wears a pink cotton t-shirt, a snow-white skirt and pink buckle shoes. When she is as a Chosen One, her outfit consists of a knee-length, sleeveless dark purple dress with small scarlet triangles around the edges and base of her dress. She also wears plimsolls that are the exact same red as the triangles. She has ash-blonde hair, in a bun on the top of her head, and teal eyes like her sister, Jennifer. *'Job Class:' In "Edventure", Elle is a White Mage, preferring support spells over physical attacks. She has low Attack, average Defence and Speed, with high Magic Attack, Magic Defence and Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Jennifer, like most Mages, wields a staff that she uses to act out her spells. The staff (Order) is made out of white beech wood, with a purple crystal at the tip. The staff is designed to form a cage around the crystal. Bio: Elle is neat and polite, and is also very logical, a result of regular chess sessions with Edd. She is an extremely good player of the harp and piano, and she also does ballet with Sarah. However, Elle is an avid studier of the occult, and is fascinated by ghosts and spirits, making some people believe that she has a gothic personality. Her birthday is 1st September 1999, making her the youngest kid in the cul-de-sac, and she is the Chosen One of Time: "Kind and trustworthy, summoning ancient forces to help." *'Biggest Fear:' Because Elle is a studier of the occult, she has gained a number of horrible, yet slightly silly fears: Elle has Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, a fear of the number 666, Hadephobia, a fear of Hell, Paraskavedekatriaphobia, a fear of Friday the 13th, Triskaidekaphobia, fear of the number 13 and Taphophobia, a fear of being buried alive. (Note: All these phobias do exist.) *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Lindsay Oakham' *'Appearance:' Lindsay wears the same clothes for being a Chosen One and on a normal day. Therefore, she wears a sleeveless tank-top, lava red in colour, with two straps over her shoulders, and a denim skirt that is midnight-black, going to just above her knees. Her boots are heelless, the colour of her skirt, and are covered in many straps, stopping just under her knees. Her hair is long, falling to below her armpits, and is mahogany-brown in colour; she also has sapphire-blue eyes. *'Job Class:' Though she, officially, has no Job Class, Lindsay could be called a "Gunner", the only one on Gaia. She has high Attack, Defence and Speed, but she has average Magic Attack, Magic Defence and Magic Power. *'Weapon:' Lindsay keeps a range of knives and guns on her person, so she is a perfect fighter, using both long-range and melee attacks. However, she has two knives (Serr and Ate) that are unique in their design. The handles are brown painted steel, with grooves for fingers, with foot-long blades, stainless steel, that jut out at an angle, like boomerang-shaped knives. *'Bio:' Lindsay is smart, athletic, sassy and strategic, and is a Martial Arts expert, obtaining a Black Belt in every one she competes in. Lindsay is fascinated with weaponry, especially knives and pointed things. Though she seems to have a laid back attitude, Lindsay is very tactical and strives for justice, after an unknown event which tore her family apart. Lindsay was born on the 24th March 1997, and she is the Chosen One of Psifire, a unique Element which allows her to use Fire and Psychic attacks. *'Biggest Fear:' Lindsay has Dentophobia and Nosocomephobia, a general fear of dentists, hospitals and anything medical. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter Six: "Lindsay's Journey. Villains/Bosses *'Faith' *'Appearance:' Faith's robe is long, as it covers her feet, and it is made of black and grey material; her shoes are extremely black pumps. Faith is tall and has light blonde hair, which falls to her hips, and cruel eyes with black irises. J *'Job Class:' Currently, it is unknown if Faith has a Job Class. However, she is known as an "Archdemon". *'Weapon:' Faith's long-time weapon is the Trident of Power. It is as tall as Faith, and its handle is made from black ebony coated with invisible liquid Miasma, so that any who touch it (apart from its owner, Faith) are burned wherever they touched it. The handle is fashioned from bones of the deceased who are in the Underworld, and it constantly grows with a dark-purple fire (Dark Fire). *'Bio:' Faith is a high-ranking demon in the Underworld, and she is cruel, manipulative, uncaring, sadistic and extremely unloyal (except to 5 unknown people). Faith has been ordered by her master to eliminate the Chosen Ones so that they can't save Gaia from darkness. It is unknown how old Faith is, though she has been said to look like a twenty-year old woman, and her Element is Darkness. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" ' *'Boss Fight:' Chapter ? *'Weakness:' ? *'The Swarm' *'Appearance:' Usually, The Swarm takes on the appearance of a human silhouette, its skin black as the deepest, darkest reaches of space, with bright yellow eyes. *'Job Class:' None; The Swarm is a devoted servant of Faith, although it could be known as an "Assassin", though this is debatable as it never leaves Faith's side. *'Weapon: '''Itself. *'Bio:' The Swarm is a monstrous, evil entity that is, somehow, connected to Faith's being. It feeds on the souls of the dead, but rather than consuming them, it absorbs waste energy produced from souls that Faith can't use. The Swarm is a shape-shifter, as it can take on any form it wishes; however, it usually takes on the form of a human, and it is always, no matter what form, a pure-black silhouette with bright-yellow eyes. The Swarm can also split its soul, so that it can take on two forms at once. Generally, The Swarm is used by Faith for mass murders, as shown in Edventure Chapter Nine: "The Miasma Crystal", when it slaughtered a horde of Goblins. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter Nine: "The Miasma Crystal." *'Boss Fight:' Chapter ? (Presumably the same Chapter that Faith is fought in) *'Weakness:' ? (Presumably the same weaknesses as Faith) *'T'''he Basilisk *'Appearance:' The Basilisk is a huge serpent, roughly as long as three playing fields and as thick as a double-decker bus (the bus' height, not width). Thousands of emeral-green scales, all varying in tone and tint, cover its body, while rows of sabre-sharp, swampy-green scales run down its spine, ending in a cocoon-like rattlesnake tail. It has peircing burgandy eyes and lots of sharp, venom-coated teeth in its maw. The Basilisk has one normal tongue in its mouth, and several tiny snakes as well, which all writhe around the normal tongue. Between the Basilisk's two eyes is a normally closed eye, which, when open, is bloodshot with an unnaturally bright orange iris. *'Job Class:' Monster Level 10: Boss. *'Weapon:' Its teeth, eye and body. *'Bio:' The Basilisk is a huge snake monster that, along with the rest of its race, has been extinct for centuries. The one that Faith summoned to fight the Chosen Ones was hatched from a preserved egg that Faith had found in a tiny, barren island near Gaia's South Pole. The Basilisk has a very large appetite, and is constantly looking for things to eat; its favourites foods are Great Roc and Volcanic Eels, both of which are fairly common monsters in present Gaia. Though to a translation error, the Basiliskus, a bird-serpent monster, became known as the Basilisk, as the real creature had already been dead for several centuries. The Basilisk's third, normally closed eye is capable of paralyzing any who are unfortunate to see it, resulting in their deaths also. *'First Appearance:' Edventure Chapter Seven: "Assault on the AS Areth!" *'Boss Fight:' Chapter it appeared in. *'Weakness:' The Basilisk is a Nature-Water monster, so Fire and Electricity attacks are effective against it. The Basilisk has high defence, so physical attacks don't do much damage. Races Major Races *'Humans' *'Description:' Humans are the most widespread species on Gaia. Traditionally, the head of a country is a human, and this is correct in all Kingdoms. Humans, thanks to their average stats, have the potential to be anything, from Mage to Warrior. Usually, humans are farmers and busy-workers, and are some of the most creative and productive species on the planet. Though usually peaceful, humans can be very proud or over-ambitious, and this can provoke wars or conflicts. Thankfully, there has been no wars on Gaia for the past 1300 years, thanks to a successful line of human monarchs in the varying kingdoms. *'Lifestyle & Culture:' Humans tend to settle in large numbers, and are capable of building large cities. Humans are generally peaceful and fun, and care about their environment. The different cultures and traditions for humans depends on their area of origin. Humans are associated with the Element of Light, and their patron God is Lucas, God of Light. *'Notable Humans:' *The Chosen Ones, human kids from Peach Creek, Earth. *King Edward Areth, current King of Areth. *The Sages, a group of powerful Mages who govern the Elemental laws on Gaia. *Taileia Romphont, a scholar who helped to train the Chosen Ones and also helped them gain their Jobs. *'Floranuss' *'Description:' The Floranuss are possibly one of the most peaceful races on Gaia, never provoking or initiating conflicts; this is because they, typically, are not a strong race. Floranuss, as a result of their stats, are more suited to Mages or long-range attack Jobs, like Archers. They make excellent farmers, and are the race most tuned in with the world. They are, as a whole, very environmentally aware, and are very against pollution or damage to Gaia. The Floranuss are excellent botanists, and they also have the unique ability to make plants grow faster, as well as cross-breeding them with other species. *'Lifestyle & Culture:' Floranuss build their settlements in places with great amounts of nature, such as forests and woodlands. The buildings they construct are always fashioned out of wood and dried mud, and the wood is fast-grown so that as little environmental damages as possible is done. There are many Floranuss settlements all over the world, but they all belong to the same Kingdom, whose capital, Floriana, is located in Areth Forest. The Floranuss are ruled by a monarchy, whose duty it is to lead the people. Many Floranuss work as farmers, botanists etc, jobs which have strong ties to nature; however, they have began to branch out in recent centuries, and now many Floranuss work as soldiers, merchants, doctors, scientists and so forth. The Floranuss also have their own Sage-the Forest Sage-whose job it is to work alongside the Sage of Nature in protecting the planet's forests. The Floranuss are linked with the element of Nature, and their patron God is Natura, Goddess of Nature. *'Notable Floranuss:' *Rosaline Liza Vientor, Princess of the Floranuss and guide to the Chosen Ones while in Areth Forest. *Budeus Alsa Vientor, current King of the Floranuss and father of Rosaline and Bloomadeur. *Bloomadeur Dies Vientor, younger brother of Rosaline and second-in-line to the throne. Is very touchy about his height. *Azalette Tine Vientor, Queen of the Floranuss and mother of Rosaline and Bloomadeur. *'Magmoro' *'Aquanos' *'Eledox' *'Otteras' *'Blockas' *'Yorite' *'Elvotite' *'Refernite' *'Phantosma' *'Ingeros' Minor Races *'Fairy' *'Elf' *'Mermaid' *'Nymph' *'Dwarf' *'Imp' *'Pixie' *'Brownie' *'Dragon' *'Oceanas' *'Unicorn' *'Phoenix' *'Sylph' *'Neptunos' *'Leara' Ancient Races *'Dukora' *'Ahurian' *'Gorgona' *'Moxiai' *'Frendus' *'Seraph' Elements and Crystals The Elements are, officially, a group of twelve substances which form all matter in the entire universe. Apparently, the Elements were created by Crystal, a primordial Goddess, at the beginning of time, and in a set order: *'Nature' *'Fire' *'Water' *'Electricity' *'Air' *'Earth' *'Psychic' *'Ice' *'Light' *'Dark' *'Time' *'Space' These are the twelve central Elements, although there are several other unofficial ones: *'Metal' *'Unity/Neutral' *'Psifire' These are currently the only unofficial Elements known. Though they were created in a special order, the Elements can be put into four groups. The starting, original Elements are Fire, Water Earth and Air. From these come more Elements: *'Fire-Psychic-Dark' *'Water-Ice-Time' *'Earth-Nature-Space' *'Air-Electricity-Light' An Arcanian poem seems to solidify the four original elements: "Fire, Water, Earth and Air, These are the Elements that lay Gaia bare. They are thy link to vast Magic arcane, But use them for Good, as they are Evil's bane." Crystals are believed to be sources of power for the Elements. There are twelve Elemental Crystals on Gaia, one for each official Element, and each one resides in their respective Elemental Temple; for example, the Crystal of Nature resides in the Temple of Nature. Magic Magic is a common feature in the "Edventure" universe. People who use Magic are called Mages, and there are five kinds of Mage: White Mage (White Magic) Black Mage (Black Magic) Rodan Mage (White & Black Magic) Summoner (Summoning Magic) Sage (White, Black & Summoning Magic) White Magic: Level 1: Nature, Water, Air, Cure, Poisona Level 2: Time, Light, Psychic, Silenca, Libra Level 3: Natura, Watera, Aira, Cura, Sleepna Level 4: Tima, Lighta, Psycha, Haste, Protect Level 5: Naturaga, Wateraga, Airaga, Curaga, Teleport Level 6: Timaga, Lightaga, Psychaga, Reflect, Esuna Level 7: Naturaja, Wateraja, Airaja, Curaja, Stona Level 8: Timaja, Lightaja, Psychaja, Mini, Toad Level 9: Holy, Protecta, Hasta, Arise, Raise Level 10: Ascend Black Magic: Level 1: Fire, Electricity, Ice, Poison, Sleep Level 2: Earth, Space, Dark, Sap, Blind Level 3: Fira, Electra, Ica, Screech, Mimic Level 4: Eartha, Spaca, Darka, Silence, Sleepa Level 5: Firaga, Electraga, Icaga, Break, Shade Level 6: Earthaga, Spacaga, Darkaga, Drain, Erase Level 7: Firaja, Electraja, Icaja, Breakaga, Shadaga Level 8: Earthaja, Spacaja, Darkaja, Confuse, Silenca Level 9: Warp, Death, Flare, Meteor, Destroy Level 10: Descend Summoning Magic: Aeons: Nature: Violade (Offence), Carbuncle (Defence), Sylphine (Defence & Offence) Fire: Ifrit (O), Djinn (D), Phoenix (O & D) Water: Leviathan (O), Mermaid (D), Aquarius (D & O) Electricity: Ramuh (O), Ixion (D), Tiamatica (O & D) Air: Garuda (O), Typhone (D), Sanpra (D & O) Earth: Titan (O), Gnaeus (D), Brickija (O & D) ' Psychic: Demety (O), Lornx (D), Zidinia (D & O) Ice: Shiva (O), Ecko (D), Fenrir (O & D) Light: Bahamut (O), Ultimette (D), Alexander (D & O) Dark: Gigas (O), Shamile (D), Dorpheon (O & D) Time: Madeen (O), Sammi (D), Atombia (D & O) Space: Diobleen (O), Utigo (D), Renfre (O & D) Eonns: Nature: Liloon Fire: Embrus Water: Aquielle Electricity: Stormbrir Air: Arianna Earth: Roxas Ice: Diamte Psychic: Pyliss Light: Holygus Dark: Lunetta Time: Watcar Space: Shuttierie Note: All Aeons and Eonns have two moves that can be harnessed by Summoners. There are two types of moves: Offence (O) and Defence (D). Aeons are sorted by what kind of moves they have: e.g. Shiva, an Ice Aeon, is an Offence Summon. Both her moves are attack, like "Diamond Dust." Carbuncle, a Nature Aeon, is a Defence Summon, as both his moves are support, like "Ruby Light." Eonns harness both types, as each Eonn has one Offence move and one Defence move. Espers, the third type of Summons, are unique; each Human has an unique Esper, which can be called upon at times of great need. ' ' Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction